Could This Be Love At First Sight
by swenredbeautywayhaughtclexa
Summary: After the kiss in cheerleading tryouts, Veronica notices Betty digging her nails into her palm and vows to help her by loving her with all her heart. Slightly AU wherein Veronica is gay and Betty is in the closet. Rated T to be safe for some language. Rating may change.
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

_**-A.N**_ **So this is my first story in a while, I'm sorry to those who liked and followed my previous stories, my muse ran away from me with those and then life got in the way. I do have a job and some family issues but I am going to try to update this story regularly (once a week maybe). I already have most of chapter two written and will post it when it is done. This is also my first shot at writing for Riverdale. So if you wish to read and leave me feedback I greatly appreciate it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Riverdale. If I did Beronica would definitely happen.**

 _ **Chapter One: The Meeting**_

When Veronica walks into Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe she notices two teenagers about her age sitting in a darkened booth. The boy is cute and notices her straight away, but she's captured by the blonde she sees him sitting with. Even though she really only sees a blonde ponytail. When the girl notices the boys attention has shifted she looks back and Veronica is mesmerized by the short glimpse of green eyes. She walks over to who she assumes is Pop and says, "I called in an order for Lodge."

He looks at her and says, "Two burgers, yeah, almost ready but you gotta wait." and he walks towards the kitchen.

Veronica is standing in front of the booth the two teens are in. "Hi," she says.

"Hey," the boy says back. The girl looks a little uncomfortable now that Veronica is so close. She saw the way the boy was looking at her when she walked in.

"How are the onion rings here?" she asks, and even though she asked such a simple straight forward question, the girl in the booth is a little stunned with how her voice makes her feel. She feels like she could listen to that voice forever and it'd never be enough. She's scared of how this girl is making her feel. She's never felt this way towards another girl before, but then again she's never met a girl like Veronica before. She was instantly drawn into her milk chocolate brown eyes.

"So good," the boy says in response. Giving Veronica a once over with his eyes with no tact whatsoever.

Veronica looks over at Pop behind the counter and asks, "Can we get some onion rings, too, please?"

Pop answers in the affirmative and Veronica thanks him. She turns back around to the boy and girl in the booth noticing that they both were staring at her. "My mom and I just moved here, so…"

"From where?" he asks still staring at her.

"New York," Veronica answers.

"Wow," the boy says. The girl looks at him and then to Veronica and then to the table. The girl doesn't know what to make of the Veronica yet.

"Do you guys go to Riverdale?" Veronica asks, trying to get a response from the blonde. She wants to hear what this beauty sounds like.

"We do. Both of us. Together." the girl says, she looks a little uncomfortable Veronica notices. Maybe this boy is her boyfriend, Veronica thinks to herself. Although if she were my girlfriend I would only have eyes for her. This boy hasn't taken his eyes off me since I walked in here, she thinks to herself again.

"Yeah, we're sophomores," he says at the same time as the girl, drowning out her voice a little, but Veronica hears her and she is transfixed with the sound of her voice.

"Me too." Veronica says, looking between the two. "I'm filled with dread."

"Why is that?" the boy says smiling what he thinks is a charming smile.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" she asks. The boy looks lost, apparent that he has never heard of Truman Capote. Although he nods in the affirmative. "I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood." He laughs like he gets it with Veronica and the girl just looks at him like you are making a fool of yourself. "Veronica Lodge." Veronica introduces herself holding out her hand to the boy.

"Archie Andrews." he responds with his name and shakes her hand. He looks over at his friend across from him and introduces her. "This is, uh, Betty Cooper."

Betty smiles and Veronica is taken aback by how cute she is when she smiles. She wants to make her smile more often.

Veronica is looking at Betty as it dawns on her, "Wait, are you…?" she starts to ask with a large smile on her face.

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?" Betty finishes for her. She's also struck by how beautiful Veronica is when she smiles. "Yes. I'm your peer mentor." she says, not looking thrilled about that. Veronica vows to change that though. She wants to become friends with this girl although she feels like she wants to be more, she doesn't want to come off too strong anyway she doesn't even know if Betty likes girls.

"Do you want to join us?" Archie asks hopefully. "Hey, maybe we can un-fill you with dread."

"My mom is waiting for me…" Veronica declines although she would love to stay and talk more with the very cute blonde. "But, to be continued." she says, giving a small smile to Archie. As she turns to get her order, she looks at Betty and gives her a huge smile. She can't wait to see her tomorrow for her tour. Veronica doesn't remember a time when she was more than excited to go to school.

When Betty saw the smile Veronica give to Archie she was a little disappointed but when Veronica turned and smiled at her she was now officially counting down the minutes until school tomorrow when she would have to show Veronica around.

That night as Veronica was laying in her bed she was think about the girl, Betty Cooper, that she met tonight. She realized that this girl seems different than the girls she dated back home in New York. Those never seemed to last more than a couple months and some less than that. She doesn't want Betty to be like those failed relationships. It kind of scares Veronica to know that she is falling so quickly for a girl she just met. She lays awake almost all night thinking about Betty, hoping that the girl is doing the same. She eventually falls asleep at about 2 in the morning. Across town in her own room on her own bed, Betty still lays awake with the same thoughts plaguing her.


	2. Chapter Two: Tour, Lunch & Cheerleaders?

**-AN So this is the second chapter. I know this has mainly been some background from the show but its needed to get to the changes. Its all leading up to Veronica making her move just a little more patience please. Reviews are welcome.**

Chapter Two: School, Cheerleaders and Kisses?

The next day a tired Betty is in her room getting ready for school as her mother continues to talk about things she's not really paying attention to. She's thinking about Veronica and her thousand watt smile she got from her last night before she left Pop's. She can't wait to see her today. When her mother mentions her sister Polly, she snaps out of her daydreams of the new girl.

"Mom, I'm not Polly." she says trying to convey to her mom that she is her own person.

"You missed curfew last night." her mother says.

"By seven minutes." Betty responds. Its not like she committed a crime. She wasn't even out that late. "I was with Archie, who has red hair, yes, but is nothing like Jason Blossom." she says hoping her mother would drop it but knows its a lost cause. She's just glad her mother doesn't know about the thoughts she's been having of one Veronica Lodge.

"Oh, but sweetie, all boys are like Jason Blossom." her mother says grabbing Betty's arms to gain her full attention and to make sure she is listening to her. Betty just nods her head, while thinking, mother if you only knew who I was really attracted to you wouldn't believe it. "I just need you to be smart, okay? And stay...focused." she puts a pill bottle in her daughter's hands. "I refilled your adderall." she says.

Betty just smiles at her mother. She can stay focused without them. Although Veronica may become a distraction if she lets it. Although Betty thinks that she would be worth it.

Across town at the Pembrooke Veronica is getting ready for her first day of school. She's standing in front of her closet looking at all her designer clothes wondering what would impress Betty when she sees her. She wants to make a better impression on her today, last night didn't go so well since Archie was there.

She finally decides on a white and red plaid dress. She has her ever present pearls around her neck. She feels like everyone will be staring at her today, she just hopes that Betty is one of them. She heads out her room and sees her mom sitting at the table with breakfast waiting. "Morning, mom." she says.

"Morning, honey. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Hermione Lodge asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Veronica says, not mentioning that she wants to go to see the girl she met last night at Pop's. Her mom didn't like the string of girls she always brought home, she admits that she was a player back in New York, but for some reason Betty makes her feel different. There's just something about Betty that draws Veronica in.

"That's good. I know this is going to be hard for you. Especially since this is a new town and a new school. Just be yourself honey. You'll make friends in no time." her mother says. "Just no random girls all the time. Use this as a fresh start, Ronnie."

"I will mom, no more random girls." Veronica promises as she thinks about her beauty, Betty. She eats her breakfast and heads out to school to meet Betty for her tour.

At the school, Betty is waiting in the office for Veronica to arrive. She's thinking about what to say to her. She wants this girl to like her, she doesn't want to scare her off. This would be the first girl she's ever really wanted to date. Sure she's had girl crushes before but it's mainly been celebrities, like Lana Parrilla, Emma Watson, Melissa Benoist, Katie McGrath, etc. but since she grew up here in Riverdale and the only openly gay person was her best friend Kevin she doesn't have many options. That's also not including the hell it would be if her parents found out she was gay. God they can't find out, just look what happened to Polly, she thinks.

Veronica walks into the main office and sees her blonde bombshell waiting for her. She looks to be deep in thought though, so Veronica clears her throat to announce her presence and walks ip to the woman behind the desk. "Hello, my name is Veronica Lodge, I'm new and I need a schedule please." she says.

"Ah, Miss Lodge, we were expecting you. Here is your schedule, and this is Betty Cooper, she will be showing you around today. Any questions you can defer to her." the woman behind the desk says handing over her schedule.

"Thank you." she says taking the schedule and turning to Betty. "Good morning, nice to see you again." she says to Betty.

"It's good see you to," Betty responds. They head out of the office to start the tour. " So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context." Betty says trying to look excited about talking about the school. She really just wants to get to know this girl, see if she's into girls, etc. "Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and…"

"And hasn't been redecorated since, apparently." Veronica cuts her off. She really doesn't want a history lesson of the school. More like a history lesson on the life of Betty Cooper, Veronica thinks. Betty looks a little bit lost now but Veronica doesn't notice and keeps going. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

"Uh-huh," Betty says, she's a little confused on where to go from here. She really doesn't know much about Veronica. Although right now she's looking an awful lot like Cheryl Blossom. Who Betty cannot stand.

"So what's the social scene like here? Any night clubs?" Veronica asks, she wants to know if Betty is gay or not, but she doesn't want to come right out and say it, she's hoping is Betty is she'd know about a lesbian club or gay club they could go to.

Betty looks at Veronica to say she really doesn't know any good places, but Kevin jumps into the conversation as they pass by. "A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights...Thank God for HBO." Kevin says, as they continue to walk down the hall. At the end of his rundown, he throws his arm around Betty, who looks like she wants to punch Kevin to get him to shut up. Although as she looks at Veronica she smiles. Veronica is drinking it all in and is thinking, he'll make a perfect GBF.

"Veronica Lodge. Kevin Keller. Veronica's new here. Kevin is…" Betty introduces them.

"...Gay, thank God." Veronica interrupts smiling and holding out her hand to Kevin. "Let's be best friends." Before she can say it's nice to not be the only gay kid, Kevin interrupts her.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Kevin blurts out, sometimes he has no filter, Betty thinks. Betty looks at Kevin a look like, I can't believe you just said that, what is wrong with you. Kevin looks a little guilty. Veronica looks a little unfazed but you can tell she's still a little affected by the question.

"That he's the devil incarnate?" she asks, nodded and continuing. "I stand by my father." she says. She looks at Betty and sees the uncomfortable look on her face and knows she's sorry she didn't stop Kevin before he could ask.

Betty nods her head in acceptance and guilt, she should have known Kevin was gonna ask, he loves gossip a little too much.

"Does everyone here know?" Veronica asks, crossing her arms over her chest to protect herself from the pain. She doesn't want what her father did to influence anyone her on who she is. She is nothing like her father. At least not anymore. Betty looks like its going to pain her to say yes, so Veronica puts her out of her misery. "Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High." she says as she turns to walk away. She doesn't wanna see her chances with Betty go down the drain. She curses her father for putting her in this situation.

Betty goes to follow after Veronica to offer some comfort and as she goes she turns to Kevin giving him a look that clearly says, good job idiot, you just fucked up.

"What?" Kevin says like he didn't think it was that bad.

Betty follows after Veronica and catches up to her, she grabs her wrist to stop her and turn her around into a hug. "Hey, it's okay, ignore Kevin he loves gossip and you're new." Veronica melts into the hug, but they hear rushed footsteps heading in their direction so they break apart.

"Thanks," Veronica says quietly. They turn to see Kevin jogging up to them.

When Kevin reaches them he slows down to a walk and says, "I'm really sorry, Veronica, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's ok, your still gonna be my best gay." she responds letting his guilt disapate. "You can make it up to me by taking me to this tragic gay club you spoke about before. I wanna see the tragedy for myself." Kevin agrees, wondering why the new girl would want to go there, but more than willing to take her. Betty is a little surprised that Veronica wants to go to Innuendo but brushes it off. Straight girls go to gay bars all the time. Veronica hopes that she dropped a hint to them about her sexuality without having to really say it.

They continue to move down the halls continuing the tour. Betty continues to explain things about the school as they move along. Kevin is following along, wondering why Betty is giving this much information. Veronica is just happy to hear this angels voice. She could listen to it all day.

"Oh, and of course there's the schools back-to-school semiformal dance this weekend." Betty says as they turn down the hallway that houses the auditorium. Veronica catches up to Betty and looks down the hall and sees the boy that was at Pop's with Betty last night. She sees this as an oppurtunity to see if they were together and if she had a shot with Betty.

"Oh! There's the hottie we were with last night." she says playing up her liking of Archie. She admits that he hot, he's got that Ansel Elgort look about him. But he also looks like a boy with secrets. "The red-headed Ansel Elgort." she continues trying to get some reaction from Betty. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asks when she gets nothing from Betty.

"No, he's straight." Kevin replies sadly.

"No, we're just friends," Betty says at the same time as Kevin. Veronica looks a little happy about that but she can't tell if Betty is happy that her and Archie are just friends or not. She decides to test the waters a little bit. Betty laughs at Kevin's comment as Veronica gives Kevin a knowing look.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" she nudges Betty. "I've tried every flavor of boy but orange." she says exaggerating a bit. There were never any boys. But she has had every flavor of girl though.

Kevin decides to help out Betty since he believes she's been crushing on him since pre-k. "Actually, to clarify...Betty and Archie aren't dating," he starts, not noticing the death glare Betty is giving him. "But they are endgame." he finishes. Veronica looks a little disappointed but wants to help the girl she is quickly falling for be happy, she can at least do that. It'd make her better than her father which is all she really wants to be.

"You should ask him to the semiformal then." Veronica says, betty has this forced look on her face like she is trying not to throttle Kevin for creating issues with her non-existent love life.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled." Kevin says, as they continue to ignore the fact that Betty is right beside them and can hear them. "Because of what happened to Jason. They're gonna tell us at the assembly." Kevin finishes. Both him and Betty look a little sad, like something tragic has happened. Veronica is a little confused, since she only got to Riverdale last night.

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?" Veronica asks, as Betty and Kevin get quiet all of a sudden.

At the assembly, Betty and Veronica are sitting next to each other listening to Cheryl Blossom talk about her brother Jason. Veronica looks over at Betty and notices that she isn't to happy with what is being said about Jason. Veronica reaches over and grasps Betty's hand offering her comfort. Even though she doesn't know what happened she knows that it has affected Betty in some way. She just hopes it wasn't that she was in love with Jason when he died. Betty looks at the hand holding hers and then looks at the girl sitting next to her. She smiles at Veronica, thanking her for her comfort even though she doesn't know what is going on.

After the assembly, Betty shows Veronica to her class and then heads to her own. During that class period, each girl is thinking of the other, wondering how to move forward with each other. Betty believes Veronica is straight due to her comments towards Archie, but she still wants to get to know the dark beauty. Veronica believes that Betty is straight because of what Kevin said about her and Archie being endgame. Although she vows to help Betty get the guy she wishes she could have Betty to herself, but she decides to be a better woman and just wants Betty to be happy even if it's not with her. Veronica realizes that her feelings are coming on strong and fast but that she has to follow her heart. Life is too short not to. She's learned that the hard way with her father.

After class is lunch, Veronica heads to the cafeteria and gets her lunch, since its a nice day outside she decides to go sit outside. As she gets outside she realizes that she has nowhere to sit. All these people have been through school all their lives with each other and she just met 4 people so far. She can see Cheryl looking at her, a guy she's never met smirks at her and she realizes she doesn't know where she fits in anymore. She immediately starts looking for Betty and finds her sitting with Archie and Kevin. She heads over to their table, hoping to join them. She hears some music coming from their table as she gets closer.

"Can I join?" she asks as she gets to the table. She sees Archie close his laptop and the music stops. Betty, Archie and Kevin all look up when she speaks.

Betty is the first to speak. "Yeah." she gestures for Veronica to have a seat.

Veronica takes a seat. As she is sitting she asks, "What are we doing?"

Betty answers with a smile on her face. "Listening to one of Archie's songs."

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kevin says, giving Archie a look.

"Wait, that was you singing?" Veronica asks as she gets settled in her seat. "Something you wrote?"

"It's rough." Archie replies, surprised by his friends support and words.

"No, it's great," Betty says, trying to get Archie to believe her. She's smiling. She turns to look at Veronica and her smile widens.

"It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard." Veronica says, smiling back at Betty. "Is that your thing? Music?" she asks Archie, being polite. "Are you doing something with that?"

Betty is looking at Veronica like she can't quite figure her out.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Archie replies. "So how's your first day going? Good?" he asks Veronica.

Everyone turns to look at Veronica as she answers, "Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more…" she says looking for a word to say.

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin says, giving her a look and smiling. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." Kevin says like this is a drama show. Archie looks over to see Cheryl making her way over.

"Hey, I should go. I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so." Archie says to make his escape. He gets up to leave.

"You play football, too? What don't you do?" Veronica asks as he gets up to leave. They all watch him leave.

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited him to the dance yet…" Kevin says with a come on girl, your letting this chance slip by look on his face.

"Not yet, and don't talk about Archie." Betty turns to say to Kevin as she notices Cheryl walking up to their table.

"Veronica Lodge, I'd heard whisperings." Cheryl says as she saunters up to the table. "I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit? Betty, would you mind?" she asks unkindly. She pushes Betty over on the bench and slides into her seat. Betty looks like she wants to shove her food in Cheryl's face but moves her tray over so she can continue her lunch. "So, what are you three hens gossiping about?" Cheryl asks the table butting into their conversation. "Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?" She asks as Betty looks completely uncomfortable with having Cheryl there. Betty and Cheryl do not get along. With what Jason did to her sister Polly and just the general bitchiness that is Cheryl Blossom, Betty just doesn't like her.

Betty looks at Veronica and shakes her head to let her know to not mention anything about Archie. Veronica catches the look and says, "Extracurriculars. Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading. You must." Cheryl says, happy to try to recruit a new member to the squad. Cheryl feels that her and Veronica would make great friends. "I'm senior captain of the River Vixens." she says moving her hair over.

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asks.

"Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?" Cheryl bites back. Kevin looks hurt and glances at Betty. She gives him a sympatheic look. "Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic." Cheryl says.

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in." Veronica says, nodding at Cheryl. She looks over at Betty, she wants to see her in a cheerleading outfit. Veronica believes that would be so hot, also it will help her get Betty to go out with Archie. "Betty, you're trying out, too." she says giving Betty a once over with her eyes, yeah she'd definitely look hot in a cheerleading uniform, she thinks. Betty smiles a forced smile at Veronica and nods her head.

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now," Cheryl says, looking at Betty's lunch tray which consists of a salad, muffin, apple and water. "And being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all!" She says as she looks between Betty and Veronica a couple times. "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is cherylbombshell."

Veronica turns to see the look on Betty's face. "Okay. Go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry…" Veronica says, looking at Betty imploringly.

"I'd love to be a cheerleader." Betty interrupts. "It would look great on my college applications. But last year, when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat." Betty says, looking at Veronica.

"'Too season 5 Betty Draper.' It was a great line, but not at all true." Kevin says, then trys to save himself.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now." Veronica compliments, and she actually means it. If you looked at the girls she was with before nothing could compare to Betty. Veronica believes shes and angel sent to earth. "I mean it." she says when she sees Betty not believing her. "As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive." Veronica says. Betty starts blushing at all the compliments Veronica is giving her. Kevin is looking at Veronica in a whole new light now with those comments, maybe Veronica isn't as straight as I intially thought, he thinks. "Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves." Veronica says smiling at Betty, hoping she will take her up on the offer.

Betty decides to take a chance, all those compliments are making her rethink her chances with Veronica. She wants to see where this goes. "Okay. You know what? Show me your moves." she flirts to Veronica. She's holding her apple and hides her smirk behind that. Kevin is watching the exchange with fascination, he never would have thought that Betty would be interested in girls.

 **-AN Leave me a review. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you guys.**


	3. Chapter Three: Tryouts & Kisses?

**-AN Three chapters in one day. Man my muse was strong for this one. Leave me a review, let me know what you all think.**

Chapter Three: The Tryouts, The Kiss, & More Kisses?

After lunch, the girls separate for their final few classes of the day, both still thinking about the flirtations at lunch. They both have a free period before the end of school and decide to meet up to come up with a routine for the cheer try outs.

At the tryouts they go through their routine for Cheryl,

"We're blue and gold!

We're dynamite!

We'll take you down,

And fight the fight!" they both say together.

"Whoo! Go, Bulldogs!" Veronica says. Betty looks at her with awe at her enthusiasm. Betty looks proud with her and Veronica's performance. She believes that Veronica killed it.

Cheryl looks unimpressed with their performance. "Hmm. Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" she asks them.

Veronica looks at Betty and sees her crestfallen face. She tries to come up with something that could put some heat and sizzle into their performance. As she thinks quickly, she comes up with something. Hopefully, it won't ruin our progress, she thinks deciding to go for it. "Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." she turns and reaches for Betty. Whispering she says to Betty, "Don't freak out. Just trust me." Betty finds that she does and she lets Veronica drag her closer.

Betty looks a little confused when Veronica turns her to face her and they are almost pressed against each other. Then all she can think about is how soft Veronica's lips are as she's pulled into a kiss by her dark haired beauty. Veronica is surprised by the response she gets from Betty, she was expecting being forced back. Betty can feel Veronica's hand lightly grasping her neck and her other hand on her arm coming up to hold both sides of her neck. Betty's never had a kiss that felt like this before.

As soon as Veronica kissed Betty she knew she would never be able to be just friends with Betty. Now she didn't know what she was gonna do. She kisses her twice and when she pulls away she pulls Betty's bottom lip with her.

Cheryl is still unimpressed and passes her clipboard to one of her lackies. "Check your sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994." Veronica looks smug, then disappointed that it didn't work and Betty is trying to get the majority of Veronica's bright red lipstick off her lips. "So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audtion. Betty, how's your sister doing?" Betty and Veronica are so not into the interview thing, like what does that have to do with cheerleading.

Veronica is confused about why Cheryl is asking Betty about her sister. Betty looks surprised to hear that question coming from Cheryl. "Um, Polly's fine, thanks for asking."

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?" Cheryl immediately asks Veronica. Man, why is this girl such a bitch? She's trying to start something, Veronica thinks.

"Uh, no." she says with a quick glance at Betty. She believes Betty will tell her when she's ready.

"Go ahead, Betty." Cheryl demands. "Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

Betty looks like she's getting angry and is trying to hold it in. She's clenching her fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Veronica looks back at Betty.

"Polly and Jason dated." Betty says.

Cheryl scoffs and says, "I wouldn't say 'dated'."

"It didn't end well." Betty said glancing at Veronica. Veronica can see the hurt and pain on Betty's face. She can tell that Betty really doesn't want to talk about this.

"In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?" Cheryl goads Betty.

"That's what my parents think." Betty responds not taking the bait. Veronica is watching Betty wondering why she hasn't went off on Cheryl yet.

"What do you have to say about that, Betty? Go ahead, the floor is yours." Cheryl leans forward waiting for Betty to finally tell her off. Veronica feels bad for Betty, Cheryl is just sitting there goading her. "Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destory me. Tear me a new one." You can see how angry Betty is getting and how she is trying to hold it all back. She's clenching her fists tighter and tighter to the point that she's drawing blood. "Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me."

"I just…" Betty pauses, composing herself. Veronica is watching Betty, notices that her hands are clenched into tight fists, to the point of drawing blood. When Betty relaxes her fists her fingers come away bloody and Veronica notices. She's a little worried about the blonde, after all this is over she's gonna make sure she's really okay.

"Finally," Cheryl breathes out.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through." Betty continues, Veronica is astonished by the way Betty doesn't put Cheryl in her place. She was so sure that Betty was gonna tell Cheryl off.

"Right." Cheryl is surprised by this. She really wanted to know if Betty would finally stand up for herself. She take a moment to compose herself and then turns to Veronica. "Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens." Veronica smiles and looks at Betty. "Betty, better luck next time." Betty looks like she knew this was coming again. Veronica is surprised that Betty didn't make it on the squad.

"Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?" Veronica asks standing up for Betty. She doesn't want the girl she's falling for to not get something she wants just because she won't bend to someone else and be something she's not.

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Cheryl says.

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are." Veronica says, Betty is surprised to find that the new girl is defending her. Veronica knows nothing about her, they just met, why would she stand up for me, Betty thinks. Cheryl is taken aback that someone is standing up to her on behalf of someone else. "You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last." she continues, Cheryl is giving her a death stare but she doesn't care, she only cares about is making Betty feel like she's wanted and loved. "Eventually, there will be a reckoning." she pauses to think for a second. "Or...Maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning...is me." she says as she moves closer to Cheryl, Betty watching her every move. "Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both." Betty is surprised but happy with those words. She wonders if Veronica means them the way she hopes. "You wanted fire? Sorry, Cherylbombshell, my specialty's ice."

With that, they are both on the squad. Since they were the last ones to audition they are immediately taken to get uniforms. They each help the other zip up the shell. This is also the first time they have an opportunity to talk since that show down in the gym. Betty starts giggling when Veronica finishes zipping up her shell.

"Perfect," Veronica says, meaning more than just the uniform. "Very Betty Draper, season 1." she continues. She then turns to look in the mirror checking out her uniform.

Betty looks around to see if anyone is close by and could eavesdrop. She lightly touches Veronica's back to get her to look at her. "Veronica." They move a little ways away to keep their conversation private. "Why did...Why did you defend me? I know the crowd you ran with in New York." she says, Veronica thinks about this for a minute, surprised to hear that Betty knows what kind of people she hung out with in New York. "Why are you being so….Nice?"

Veronica takes a moment to think a little longer and they head out to walk around the track. "When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever. All these trolls started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and e-mails saying that my dad was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich-bitch ice princess." Betty looks over at Veronica in sympathy, not believing that that is who Veronica really is, because she has been nothing but kind to Betty. "And what hurt the most about it was...the things the trolls were writing were true. I was like Cheryl. I was worse than Cheryl. So, when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale, I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, a better version of myself." She says, finally being completely honest with someone. Betty looks sympathetic, she feels like Veronica was putting on a front when she was in New York, and that this is the real version of her. Even though Betty hasn't known Veronica all that long, she just has a gut feeling that this is true.

"That's a lot of pressure." They both look at each other in understanding. "When Polly and Jason got together...it meant everything to her and nothing to him, and…" she sighs before she continues. "And things got super intense and weird and toxic and my mom turned on Polly. Said Polly wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly, but it's my mom who broke her." Betty confesses to Veronica. She wants Veronica to know that her mom is a very controlling and manipulative person, especially if they are to be friends, or maybe more.

Veronica looks at Betty and thinks that's her way of saying that nothing can happen between them because of her mother. She remembers what she saw in the gym after their routine when Cheryl was goading Betty into being a bitch. She reaches for one of Betty's hands, which she tries to pull away. "Betty, please let me see your hands?" Veronica asks, reaching for Betty's hands again. This time Betty lets her grab them and she turns them over to inspect her palms. She can see the small indents from Betty's nails when she clenched her hands into fists. She looks to see if anyone is watching and seeing that no one is paying them any attention, she brings Betty's palms to her lips and presses a kiss to the healing wounds. "Why did you do this, Betty?" Veronica asks when she pulls away.

Betty is a little nervous knowing that Veronica knows about her palms. But when Veronica kisses them she feels butterflies in her stomach. Veronica is the only person who knows about how Betty clenches her hands into fists and her nails draw blood. She can't believe how gentle she is being. She remembers the kiss and how she felt during it. Veronica was gentle then too. "I don't know," she replies, thinking of a reason. But she really doesn't know, she's always done that. She always tries to not let the beast inside her get out. She doesn't know if she wants Veronica to know about that side of her, because she really doesn't understand it anyway. She decides to tell half of it. "I really don't know. There's something in me I don't understand and it's my way of controlling it. If that even makes sense to you."

"It does, everyone has something they don't understand about themselves," Veronica says. She completely understands where Betty is coming from. When she first started to realize she was gay and had her first fling with a girl, she had to find ways to deal. Especially when the girl broke her heart. After that she vowed to never be in a position to get hurt again. But ever since she met Betty she knows that she's the one to change that. "I'm already starting to care so much about you, Betty. I don't want you to go through this alone." she says, putting herself out there a little.

"I care about you too, Veronica. Why did you kiss me at the tryouts?" Betty asks, wanting to know if they cared about each other in the same way. She sure hopes so.

Veronica doesn't know if she is ready to tell Betty the real reason why she kissed her. "I…" She looks across the field and sees Archie. "Archie," she calls him over to them. "You're so doing this."

"What?" Betty asks looking confused because Veronica is ignoring the question and she doesn't want to ask Archie to the dance. She wants to go with Veronica.

"Slaying your dragons, Betty Cooper, one by one." she tells Betty, holding her hands. Archie breaks off from the football team running by the girls to join them. "Hi, Teen Outlander."

"Hey," he replies. "Nice outfits." he says giving them a once over and smiling. Betty laughs.

"Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the Back-to-School dance." Veronica says, she turns to look at Betty, who is giving her a I really don't like you right now for making me do this look. "Go on, Betty, ask."

Betty turns to a waiting Archie and says, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with both of us." she says as she turns to look at Veronica.

"Huh." Archie says confused.

"What?" Veronica asks, surprised by that turn of events.

"It's your first dance at Riverdale." Betty explains looking at Veronica. "You should have someone to go with, even if it's just a friend." Betty finishes as Veronica looks at her.

"I mean, I'd love to." Veronica says, looking at Betty and then Archie.

"I'm not really in the headspace for a dance." Archie replies, he's too conflicted with his music/football dilemma and his I have a fling with my music teacher thing goin on.

"Oh. That's okay." Betty says, relieved that she doesn't have to pretend to like Archie at the dance now, but making it look like she's sad. Veronica looks over at Betty and sees the fake sadness and takes it to be real.

"Totally unacceptable, Archiekins. We need an escort." she says motioning between her and Betty. "Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one, but two newly-minted River Vixens." Veronica says trying to sound happy about being the third wheel on this date to the dance. "We'll text you time and place." she says leaving no room for argument. Betty smiles forcefully.

Archie has been smiling ever since the tortured musical genius line and chuckles as he says, "Okay. Yeah, okay. Bye." He says as he runs off to join the rest of the team.

"Bye," Betty says as both girls smile. At least she's going to the dance with Veronica in some way. After Archie leaves, Betty turns to look at Veronica to get an answer to her question but the girl is already turning to head off. "Veronica? You never answered my question."

"I know, I'm sorry I'll answer you tomorrow. I gotta go home my mom is waiting for me." And with that Betty is left standing on the track wondering what the kiss meant and what Veronica was doing trying to get her to ask Archie to the dance.

 **-AN Leave me a review, tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	4. Chapter Four: Confrontations with Kevin?

**-AN: my muse has been very strong. read and let me know what you think. i look forward to hearing what you all have to say. let me know if there's something you want to see. i might try to incorporate it into my story. -B.**

Chapter Four: Confrontations With Kevin?

Kevin was walking by the entrance to the track when he saw Veronica hurrying away from Betty. Betty looked confused and a little hurt. So being a gossip lover he corners Veronica on her way out. "Hey, Veronica. Nice uniform."

"Thanks, Kev." she says, trying out the nickname. Kevin isn't offended by the nickname. Veronica tries to go around Kevin but he steps in her way. He saw the way she ran away from Betty.

"So, I see you and Betty made the squad." he says, "anything else happen?" he asks, wondering what would cause Betty to wear that look.

"Archie is taking Betty and I to the dance tomorrow night." she tells him. Kevin looks so surprised by this. "I finally got her to ask him." she looks a little sad about this, Kevin picks up on it.

"Why do you not look happy about that?" he asks, he wants to see if she'll be completely honest with him.

"I am happy for her. She deserves to be happy." she replies, she still looks like she doesn't want that to happen.

"Yeah, but don't you deserve to be happy too?" he asks, hinting that he knows she likes Betty.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, looking a little alarmed. Even though she is out to her mother, she isn't out to this town yet. She doesn't know how well it is accepted here, she doesn't want to open herself up to torment. Although Kevin seems to be doing well for himself.

"I think you do, come on, I saw the way you were looking at Betty today at lunch. It looked like you were about to worship the ground she walks on." Kevin says, letting her know he saw their interaction at lunch. "If that wasn't flirting I don't know what is, then."

"Okay, be quiet Kevin. You're right, I do like Betty, but she's in love with Archie. It's never gonna happen between us. That's just something I'm gonna have to live with." she says, voicing her reasons for not pursuing Betty. Kevin is a little taken aback by all she just said. "I just want her to be happy, that's all I want, and Archie seems to be the person to do that. I am going to gracefully help her get the boy."

"But she likes you too, Veronica. I saw her flirting back at lunch. Also, something has happened between lunch and now, I can tell." he says, he can see that something has changed. Betty looks like she is contemplating a big decision. He plans to talk to her about this as well, but right now he has Veronica here. "She's never looked at Archie, the way she looks at you. I think you should give her a shot."

"Look, I appreciate the advice, but I think I'm just going to let things work themselves out and see how it goes." she says, turning and running off before he can stop her.

Betty saw the interaction between Kevin and Veronica and wonders what that was about. She hopes Kevin is minding his own business, but she knows that's highly unlikely. She starts to make her way over to the exit as she sees Veronica run off. When she reaches Kevin he gives her a look, she doesn't like that look, that's the look of a boy who has tons of questions. She wonders what Veronica told him.

"Well, look at you, you're now officially a River Vixen. How does it feel?" he asks her.

"Great," she replied, knowing that's not all he has to ask. "What else do you wanna ask me, Kev?" she asks him, knowing that it is always best to just humor him.

"How do you know that's not all I wanted to ask?" he says, trying to play dumb.

"I know you, Kev. I know you have a ton of questions, you wouldn't be you if you didn't." she says, just wanting to get this out of the way. They start to walk towards the parking lot so they can go back to Betty's house and talk.

When they get to her house they head upstairs to her room so they can have a semi-private conversation. Kevin sits on Betty's bed while she takes a seat at her vanity so she can fix her make-up. She can still feel the softness of Veronica's lips on hers, can see the faint outline of her dark red lipstick and can feel the gentle touch of her holding the sides of her face.

"So, what happened between you and Veronica, Betts?" Kevin asks, trying to get something out of her since he couldn't get anything out of Veronica.

"I don't know, Kev," She says, trying to figure out what to say. Kevin can see she is thinking about what to say so he gives her a little bit of time to find the words. "I like her, Kevin, more than you think I like Archie."

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Kevin asks, wondering where her apprehension is coming from. He can see that she is conflicted over this, he just doesn't know why. Yes, her mother is insane but Betty normally always does what she wants when it comes to the heart.

"It's not, at least to me," she says, looking at him in her mirror. "She's not interested Kevin, if she was she would have answered my damn question before she ran away, but she didn't, so?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, he has no idea what question Veronica never answered. "What question?"

"You mean, Veronica never told you what happened at the tryouts?" she asks, now regretting saying anything. She thought Kevin knew about the kiss.

"No, she didn't tell me anything about tryouts, she did tell me that she got you a date with Archie." he said, wondering what happened at the tryouts, figuring out that it is the root to this entire problem. "What happened at tryouts?"

"Cheryl wasn't impressed with our routine so she asked where the fire and sizzle was, Veronica said that she hadn't seen our ending yet. She turned to me and asked me to trust her, then she pulled me into the softest kiss I've ever had." she says in a rush, she knows Kevin heard her, she can see it on his face. He's shocked to hear that.

"Oh. My. GOD." he says, not believing this, how did Veronica not think that Betty liked her back, he can't imagine Betty not letting Veronica know. "Did you tell her that you liked her after that? Did you ask her why she kissed you?"

"Yes, I asked, come on, Kev. Of course I asked." she says, turning around to face him. "That's the question she never answered. After I asked she immediately called Archie over to avoid answering the question, that's when she got Archie to go to the dance with us." she says, looking conflicted. "Then after that, I tried to ask her again, but she said she had to go home because her mother was waiting for her. Then I saw her talking to you." she says, pointing at him. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Oh, we were actually talking about you." he says.

"Me? What about me?" she asks him, surprised that they were talking about her.

"Yeah, we were talking about you and your date with Archie. I noticed that she didn't look happy that you were going out with Archie." Kevin says, hoping that Betty will see that Veronica likes her.

"Yeah, she probably wants Archie, Kev." she says, believing that a girl like Veronica would never like her.

"NO, she wants you, Betty. She doesn't want Archie, she just thinks that you don't want her so she is going to help you get Archie." he tells her. He can see that Betty doesn't entirely believe him. He tries to think of what to say to her to make her believe. "Do you remember when we were at lunch today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she couldn't take her eyes off of you the entire time we were there," he says, trying to convince her. "She's worried that you don't like her that way, you need to tell her that you do." he tells her. He's probably gonna be in the doghouse with Veronica for a while if she finds out he said all this but it'll be worth it if they get together.

"I don't know, Kev, how do I know this isn't just some game to her?" she asks, she doesn't want to put herself out there for it only to be a joke.

"I don't think it is, she looks genuine. Even though we just met her, I can see the way she looks at you and the way she hangs onto your every word. When she said she helped you get that date with Archie she looked so sad but she did that because she wanted you to be happy. That's all she wants for you, Betts. She wants you to be happy."

Betty looks like she's starting to come around, but at that moment she hears a car door shut and realizes that her mom is home. "Kev, what am I going to do about my mom?" she asks. "She would never let me go out with Veronica." she says starting to panic. She hears the front door open and close and her mom's voice talking to someone on the phone.

"Betty, don't worry about your mom, you don't even have to let her know you two are dating," he says, trying to convince her to go for it. "Your mom can't tell you no to something she doesn't know about."

"Yeah but what person wants to be in a secret relationship, Kev. You hate it." Betty argues back. Kevin has to admit that she makes a great point but it can still be done with the correct amount of communication.

"With communication on both parts and an understanding of what to do and when it could work," Kevin tells her, he sees her thinking that over, and he thinks he's got her to give it a shot.

Betty thinks over what Kevin just said and realizes that it's a good idea. Maybe if she can get Veronica to admit her feelings it could work. "Maybe, if Veronica admits her feelings, it could possibly work. I really do like her, Kev."

"I can see that." Kevin says with a gigantic smile on his face.

Betty decides to wait until tomorrow to try to get Veronica to answer her question. Hopefully, Veronica will answer and they can discuss what happens next. Kevin decides to leave about an hour later after talking some more about her feelings for Veronica. As he's walking to his house, he text's Veronica to see how she's doing.

 _Hey, girl, how are u doin?_

 _-Kev._

The response he gets isn't one he was expecting:

 _I need ur help. Come b my gbf. I need advice. From one gay to another._

 _-V._

He decides to go to the Pembrooke to see Veronica and help her out.

 **-AN so let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter Five: Veronica & Kevin?

**-AN New chapter. Reviews are welcome. Let me know what yall think. I wanna know.**

Chapter Five: Veronica & Kevin?

As soon as Veronica left the school she headed to her house, when she got there she saw that her mother went out to look for a job and that she was on her own for dinner. She immediately started thinking about what to do with her crush problem.

She has no idea what she wants to do. She knows she likes her, wants to know more about her, wants to see if they can spend the rest of their lives together. She knows that this is a little quick but that's how she feels. She's never felt this way before, she doesn't know if she can be good enough for Betty.

She used to be a player back in New York. She would go out almost everynight and look for some girl to hookup with. She was never with a constant girl for longer than a week. When her father got locked up that time frame became a few days. She knows if Betty were to find out about all the random girls she would think that she was one of them. She doesn't want Betty to think that. Betty is different.

After an hour of this line of thinking, Veronica's thinking is interrupted by a text message. She looks at her phone and sees a message from Kevin:

 _Hey, girl, how are u doin?_

 _-Kev._

She's kind of glad that he texted her. She was just thinking that she could use someone to help her with all things Betty. And who better than her best friend. So she decides to ask Kevin for some advice:

 _I need ur help. Come b my gbf. I need advice. From one gay to another._

 _-V._

She decided to tell him she was gay in that way so that she didn't have to when he got there. She was hoping that he could help her figure out what to do about Betty. She doesn't want to just sit on the sidelines waiting for Betty to make the first move.

 _B there in a few. R we gonna talk about a cetain blonde we both know?_

 _-Kev._

She gets as she's thinking. She wonders how he already knows but she figures he must have talked to Betty after she ran away from the school.

 _Yeah, we r. How did u kno?_

 _-V._

As she awaits his reply she goes into her kitchen to grab something to drink. She grabs a soda out of the fridge and goes back to sitting on the couch. She notices she has a new text from Kevin.

 _Cause u r so obvs. Plus so is she. I saw it from a mile away._

 _-Kev._

She can't believe that he saw it, she thought she was being discrete. If Kevin knows then Betty must know. She doesn't know what to do with that information.

She spends the next fifteen minutes thinking about all of her and Betty's interactions from today. She can see where she was being obvious; the staring, the flirting, and most definitely that kiss. As she continues to think about this there is a knock on the door. She gets up to answer the door, to find Kevin standing there. She is so happy that he is now here and they can talk. She doesn't realize how much she needed to talk to someone about this until now, and she is glad that Kevin is here to talk to.

"Thank god, you're here. I was about to combust with my thoughts." she says as she lets him into the apartment.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Kevin says walking in and looking around the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink? We've got soda, water and juice," Veronica asks being the dutiful host. Kevin having just walked from Betty's to the Pembrooke which is about a 20 minute walk just asks for some water.

After Veronica gets Kevin his water they both head into Veronica's room. Her room is big but not as big as her old one in New York. She has posters of Emma Watson, Lzzy Hale, Paramore, Evanescence and Taylor Momsen. Kevin is surprised by that last one since it's the one of Taylor Momsen posing naked with the bands logo on her back for her bands Going to Hell album. He gives Veronica a look that says 'really?' and she just shrugs, "What? She's hot."

Taking a closer look at the rest he notices that the poster of Lzzy Hale is the one of her posing naked with her flipping the bird at everyone who looks at the poster. "And this one?" he asks Veronica.

"She's hot and an inspiration. Just look at her tumblr page. She's an amazing singer too." she defends. "Don't judge me."

"Hey, no judgements. You can have whatever you want up in your room. You can like whoever you want. It was just a surprise." Kevin says. He's never met a girl like Veronica before. He notices that she got a hard exterior but that she cares deeply. She puts on a tough act but inside she's really a softie. At least that's the only reason he can find that she would have fallen for Betty so quickly.

"So, didn't you come over here so we could talk about Betty, and not the contents of my room?" Veronica asks, taking a seat on her bed. Kevin stops looking around and goes to sit beside Veronica.

"Yeah, I did. Betty told me what happened at tryouts. Care to explain?"

"I figured she did. So we did our routine and Cheryl wasn't impressed. She wanted to know where our fire and sizzle were." she starts. "So I told her she hadn't see the end of our routine yet. I was thinking about what could give some heat and sizzle to our routine and the first thing that came to mind that would do that and show that we weren't afraid of her was to kiss Betty. I turned to Betty and told her not to freak out and to trust me. Then I pulled her into a kiss."

"Yeah, that's what Betty told me. I just wanted to hear why you did it." Kevin says after he listened to Veronica tell her side of what happened. "Why did you kiss her?"

"Betty looked really crestfallen when Cheryl didn't like our routine and I wanted to make her happy and get her on the squad. I figured that would be the best way to add the sizzle Cheryl was asking for. And I was a little curious as to how she would react." Veronica says truthfully.

Kevin can see that she is telling the truth. "And how did she react? Obviously she didn't react negatively." He asks, wanting to know how his friend took the kiss. He knows she's ok with it but he wants Veronica to see that as well.

"Well she didn't push me away. We were practically melded together. She never pushed me away from her either. I kissed her a couple of times before pulling back." Veronica says after thinking about it for a minute. "Kevin, she never pushed me away!" she says in realization.

"Yeah, what does that tell you?" Kevin asks her hoping she finally got it.

"That she didn't mind it. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she wants to be with me." she says. Thinking that she was ok with the kiss but that doesn't mean that she wants to be more.

Kevin face palms because how oblivious can you be. "Seriously, are you that blind?" he practically yells at her. "Are you two really that oblivious? I mean even people who have never met you and are watching you from a distance could see that you two like each other. I mean come on." he says getting a little frustrated. (-AN see what I did there)

Veronica looks at Kevin a little taken aback. She doesn't know what to say. Maybe she's a little scared to admit that she can see that Betty likes her at least a little bit. But she's afraid that her feelings may be a little too much for Betty. Veronica knows that she wants to be in this girls life for as long as she possibly can. That may be a little too much for Betty. Most girls don't want to be in that kind of relationship that quickly. She was one of those girls. She always ran away from commitment and now she wants that with Betty, she doesn't know how well that will be recieved.

"Kev, you have to understand. Back in New York, I was a party girl. I pretty much slept with a different girl every night." she says trying to give him some background on her previous foray into relationships or lack of them. "I was never with someone long enough fot it to even be considered a relationship. I don't want Betty to think that she is just another notch on my headboard. She's different than any of the other girls I've been with. I really like her Kev. I can see myself with her for a long long time, and I'm afraid that that might scare her away." she tells him, finally being completely honest with someone for the first time in a long long time.

Kevin can tell that she believes that the way she feels will completely scare Betty away but he believes that that is what is gonna help her. Since she was such a big party girl the fact that she can see herself with one person for a long time shows that she is serious, that she is treating this differently. "See I believe that that would only endear you to Betty more. The fact that you are taking this seriously, that you've never felt this way before and that you know that you want this to last will show how much this has changed you." he says, knowing Betty the way that he does, he really does believe that this would help Veronica get the girl. "You just have to take the chance and I bet you that Betty would surprise you and would that she would go for it."

"You really think so? You think she would say yes if I asked her out?" Veronica asks.

"I really do believe that she would. She likes you too, Veronica. She just believes the same thing as you, that you don't want her and that the only thing you'll be is friends." he tells her, hoping that neither girl kills him because he's telling each of them that.

"Really? I do want her, I will always want her. Who wouldn't?" she says like it's obvious. To her Betty is Aphrodite brought back to life to live among them, she is perfection and nothing else could compare to her. "What do you think I should do? She has that date with Archie for the dance." she says a little bitterly. She knows that one is her fault but how was she supposed to know. She was sailing on that river in Eygpt. You know denial.

"That was all your fault in the first place. You know she was trying to ask you about that kiss and you dodged it by getting her a date with Archie." he says.

"I know. But technically he's taking the both of us though."

"Okay, so just talk to Betty before the dance happens and tell her how you feel, let her know that you were afraid of how you were feeling because you've never felt that way, she will understand that." he tells her.

"Okay, if you think that will work, I'll give it a shot." she says.

After they talk a little more about Veronica's past in New York, Kevin gets a text from his dad telling him it was time he came home for dinner. Kevin leaves and Veronica goes to her kitchen to find something to eat. When she looks in the fridge she realizes that there really isn't anything to eat so she decides to go to Pop's. She grabs her cloak and heads out thinking about how she is going to ask Betty to go on a date with her.

 **-AN So what did you all think. Let me know. Should Betty be at Pop's when Veronica gets there? Should Veronica do something romantic before they talk or should they just talk? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pop's & Planning?

**-AN. Sorry this took so long, work was hell during the holiday and it's just one big catch up. Retail sucks. Plus been having some family issues which caused some writers block as I worried about that. But I am back. Hoping to update every two weeks to be on the safe side (might be sooner). Hope you guys like this chapter. Had a hard time with Betty in this one (nothing happens to her, just hard trying to stay true to her character). But let me know what you think. I really love hearing from you guys, lets me know you all like it and want more. I love your ideas too, never stop with those, I could always do with some.**

 **Anyway you all just want to read the story so here it is.**

Betty is in her room dancing around, jumping on her bed, looking in her mirrors, fixing her make-up and generally just having fun in her room. She's thinking about the date she has with Veronica to the dance, trying to ignore that Archie is also going with them. She loves Archie, don't get her wrong, but it's more of a brotherly love, even if she saw herself eventually going out with him to appease her mother's need for normal children.

She makes it to her full length stand alone mirror, when she looks in it she sees her mother standing there. She leans down to turn off the music.

"What is that?" Her mother questions, as she turns to face her. Obviously her mother means the uniform, this is so not going to go well, Betty thinks to herself.

"I made the cheerleading squad," she responds, trying to show her mom how happy that makes her, she can see that it isn't going to work though.

"Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading squad?" her mother asks, already knowing the answer. Betty can't understand why her mother can't just let her live her own life and be happy. "After what Jason did to Polly? No, I'm sorry. I won't allow it. Take that off right now."

Betty looks at her mother incredulously, shaking her head. "No."

"What did you say to me?" Her mother asks, not used to this behavior from Betty.

Betty is tired of everyone telling her what to be, how to act, who to see, and what to feel. She wants to be free to feel the feelings she has for Veronica. She wants to be on the squad. She wants to be who she is not what her mother wants her to be.

"I do everything for everyone. Everything to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student…" Betty says, her mother looking dumbfounded by the outburst. "Can't I do this one thing just for me?" she asks. She heads to grab her purse and brushes by her mother. "Get out of my way."

"Wait. Where are you going?" her mother says, turning and reaching out for Betty as she goes to leave.

"To buy a dress." Betty responds, turning back to face her mother, about to drop the bomb she knows being friends, or possibly even more, with Veronica Lodge will be. "Because guess what?" She starts, relishing that this will hurt her mother just a little, that she is going to the dance with Archie and Veronica. She knows her mother doesn't like nor trust Archie, just because he has red hair just like Jason. "I'm also going to the dance with Archie." Her mother looks ready to say something, so she adds, "And Veronica."

"Wait. Hermione Lodge's daughter?" Alice asks, she really doesn't trust the Lodge's.

"She's actually really nice." Betty says, leaving out the parts about her being on her mind 24/7, or well for two days. She has no idea how her mother is gonna take her liking Veronica, or girls period, but by the way she is reacting she's gonna go with not well at all. "And trying to be a good person." she says, defending Veronica from her mother.

Alice looks like Betty just told her magic was real. "You think so? You think she's going to be your friend?" she asks, not knowing that Betty wants to be more than that, or that Betty is thinking about that kiss Veronica and her shared at the tryouts. "Let me tell you something." she says, as Betty looks like she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. "Girls like Cheryl and Veronica Lodge, they don't like girls like us." she says, Betty wonders what her mother means by that, was that a gay thing or just her mother's own past with Hermione Lodge being projected onto Veronica.

"I don't want to hear it, Mom." Betty cuts her off, getting angry that her mother is speaking so ill of someone who was nice to her, seemed genuinely interested in her, and wanted to be with her, at least she hoped at that last one. "It's happening. I'm going." she says, as she walks out of her room and then the house.

She heads to find a dress that will make Veronica speechless when she sees her. She wants to see if Kevin was right about how Veronica was acting with her.

Meanwhile, Veronica is heading over to Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe, she's thinking about ways to tell Betty that she likes her. She's thinking about maybe using roses, maybe a song would work. She thinks there is a song by Halestorm that sums up how she feels perfectly, so she pulls out her phone to look it up, she can't remember the name off hand but she knows it's on the Strange Case Of… album.

As she is listening she feels like three of those songs would work perfectly, Beautiful With You, In Your Room, and Break In. She really thinks that Break In would work at this moment since this song talks about someone breaking through her walls, which Betty is definitely doing.

She takes a seat at the bar and orders a burger and a strawberry milkshake. As she is sitting there she listens to the song one last time and comes up with an idea. She plans to enact the plan after the dance. She figures she'd have a couple of days to get everything she'd need and set it up.

She decides to text Kevin to get his help:

 _Hey, I have an idea bout how 2 let Betty kno I like like her, can I count on u 4 some help?_

The reply comes in a second later:

 _Of course, it's time 4 Betts 2 b happy. U r def gonna make that happen._

Veronica smiles at that, since she was so enthralled with her music, planning and texts, she doesn't notice the person sit down next to her. She jumps a little in her seat when she hears them say, "So what brought on that beautiful wide smile?"

 **Leave me a review, tell me what you think, who do you think sat next to Veronica (Archie, Cheryl, Jughead, Kevin, or Betty). Let me know.** **If you have anything you'd like to see happen let me know, I'll try to work it in.** **If you have ideas, share them.** **And again, sorry it took this long. I'll try not to let it happen again.**  
 **-B**


	7. Chapter 7: Pop's Continued?

**-AN So here's another chapter. I guess my muse decided to return. I hope you like it.**

 _Previously on Could This Be Love At First Sight…_

Veronica smiles at Kevin's reply, since she was so enthralled with her music, planning and texts, she doesn't notice the person sit down next to her. She jumps a little in her seat when she hears them say, "So what brought on that beautiful wide smile?"

Veronica looks up to see that Betty is settling into the seat next to her. She's still dressed in her River Vixens outfit and she looks stunning to Veronica, she knew that getting Betty on the squad and into the uniform was a good thing. She just keeps staring at the beauty in front of her totally forgetting that Betty asked her a question.

Betty sees that Veronica is staring at her and takes that as a good sign, but she really wants to know what put that smile on Ronnie's face. "Ronnie?" she asks, hoping to get through the fog that Veronica seems to be stuck in. Veronica doesn't respond, still in a daze so Betty rests her hand on Veronica's arm and says, "Ronnie, you okay?"

This seems to break Veronica's haze. She registers the new nickname and can't help but smile even wider at hearing it. No one's ever called her that before, since she never let anyone close enough, but hearing it come from Betty is just like hearing the angels sing Hallelujah.

"Yeah, Betts, I'm fine. Just a friend agreeing to help me with something," she answers. Hoping Betty doesn't ask what she needs help with and who is doing the helping. She really wants this to be a surprise for Betty. "So what brings you to Pop's?" she asks to distract Betty.

"Oh, I was just out dress shopping for the dance. I had to get away from my mother, she was being judgemental," she says, still angry at her mother for the things she said about her joining the squad and befriending Veronica. "What brings you here?"

"Mom was out job hunting, left a note that I was on my own for dinner." Veronica says, thinking back her mother left her enough money for three meals, since Pop's prices are still like those from the 70s & 80s. "I have enough money to pay for like three meals, let me buy you dinner, as a thank you." she asks, maybe this can be a good place to start.

"Thanks for what?" Betty asks. She hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, but then again, since the Lodge's have a reputation and everyone in this town is sorta like her own mother, she understands a little bit of where she might be coming from. She just hopes it's not the only reason she wants to buy her dinner.

Veronica thinks over her answer, she really just wants to buy Betty dinner because she likes her and wants to show it. Maybe she can ask Betty if this could be a date and still go through with the plan to prove that she really does want to be with Betty.

"You want the true reason I want to buy you dinner?" Veronica asks, hoping that Betty will accept her offer of a date. Kevin seems to think she will, so why not put herself out there. She's never had to do this before, since she never really cared before.

"Ronnie, I always want the truth from you," Betty says, that's all she really wants, she just wants to know the real Veronica Lodge. "I just wanna know the real you, not the person you show everyone, but you. Who you really are, because I know it's not the person you were in New York, I can tell." Betty says going out on a limb and telling her what she has observed of Veronica so far, she knows how she was in New York, but she's seen a different side of Veronica since she came here. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No you're not, I was hiding behind my emotions, not letting anyone in, but for some reason, you're different. With you I feel I can be my real self, that I can trust you, that if I have a breakdown you'd still be there to help me." Veronica says, telling the truth to someone she's liked for the first time in her life. But she really does feel that she can trust Betty. "But enough with the heavy stuff," she says, "you wanted the true reason I want to buy you dinner. I want this to be a date, I know I didn't ask you on one, but you're here and I want this to be a date, I like you, I have since I saw you here last night. And it's totally okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand this is really fast. It's just I've never felt this way for anyone before, and I'm rambling…" she's so nervous putting herself out there like this, but she just has to take this chance. She continues to ramble on.

Betty notices that this ramble is not going to end unless she does something, so she looks around to see if anyone is paying them any attention. When she is sure that no one here is paying any attention and that what she is about to do next won't get back to her mother, she leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Veronica's still moving lips.

Veronica freezes at the light press of lips against hers and stops talking. She's still frozen when Betty pulls back. Betty notices the small grin on Veronica's face brought on by the kiss and her own smile grows larger. "Does that answer you question on if I feel the same?" Betty asks, as she sees that Veronica is coming back from her ramble.

"Yeah, I think it does, so can I safely say this is a date now?" Ronnie asks.

"Yes, yes you can, Ronnie. I'd love this to be a date. This is a little fast, but I've never felt this way for anyone either. I want to see where this goes." Betty says. "But, and I know this is going to suck, but my mom cannot know about us, at least not yet. She's never going to allow this," Betty says, in a small panic type way, she starts to clench her fists like she did at the cheerleading tryouts. "This will just end up like Jason and Polly." Veronica sees the way this is affecting Betty, so she grabs her hands and holds them gently.

"That won't happen. I won't let it. We will be careful," Veronica reassures Betty, she doesn't want to never be allowed to see Betty. She needs to think of a way to get Alice Cooper to like her and forget whatever happened between her and her parents and the fact that Hiram is now in jail. "Let's talk more about that later, worry about your mother later. Let's just enjoy our dinner together."

Betty smiles at Veronica and agrees. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe this will actually work out. "Yeah, let's worry about that tomorrow."

Pop returns to take Betty's order and they eat together. They talk about how Ronnie's first day went when she wasn't with, they talk about the plans for the dance. They agree to still go with Archie, so at least Betty's mom doesn't suspect anything else than she already is. They don't talk about the kisses yet, they think that's pretty self explanatory at the moment, but Veronica plans to put her plan in motion as soon as the dance is over.

She thinks her apartment would make the best place, since it's away from prying eyes that could report back to Alice Cooper. She's gonna have to speak more to Kevin tomorrow though.

But for now the girls are happily having dinner together, but there was one person in Pop's that everyone kind of over looks who saw their entire exchange. They plan to talk to Betty as soon as they can about what they saw. They want someone to talk to about their own issues and they think Betty could help. But will this person accidentally make things worse or will it be just what the girls need?

 **-AN So let me know what you think. Who saw the interaction between the girls? Who you think was also in the diner?**

 **Leave me a review with your ideas. I love hearing from you guys. -B**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan & Betty's Convo W?

**AN:** **Sorry it's been awhile things have been hectic at work. Let me know what you think about the chapter.**

Chapter Eight: The Plan & Betty's Convo With…?

The next day finds the girls back at Riverdale High attending another day of classes. They don't share a homeroom but they do share their first period together. So during homeroom which Veronica shares with Kevin, she gives him the rundown of the plan. He agrees with the plan, knowing that this would definitely prove to Veronica that she was serious about her. She then texts him so they aren't talking out loud about last night.

 _So, I need 2 tell u something but it can only be in txt. K. Betty's mom can't hear bout this. Promise me._

Kevin looks over at Veronica and sees the seriousness on her face so he goes along. Texting her back.

 _Ok. I'll keep this hush hush wat happened?_

Veronica sees he's serious and texts him back with what happened. She's got a huge smile on her face as she does,

 _So I was at Pop's last night 4 dinner, I was finding the perfect song 4 Betty & txtin u, then all of a sudden someone sat next 2 me. I looked up & there was Betty. She asked wat made me smile like I was, which she described as beautiful btw. So we talked a lil. I asked her 2 have dinner w/ me & let me pay 4 it._

She sent that just to see what he would say back, and since homeroom was about to end it was a good thing they were having this conversation through text so they could talk during the next period. Kevin reads the message and is kind of surprised that Veronica asked to buy Betty dinner.

 _So what happened after that._

He replies. He really want to know how Betty reacted. She was kind of coming around to Veronica liking her when he left last night.

 _I had said that it was 2 say thanks, but she asked me 2 tell her the real reason. So I did & then I started 2 ramble. She ended up cuttin me off by kissing me & even though it was short it was amazing._

She tells him, that kiss was amazing to her she loves every kiss that she's had with Betty. She sees that the news made Kevin speechless as his face froze in shock. He never would have guessed that Betty would risk her mother finding out about her kind of relationship with Veronica Lodge.

 _OMG. R u serious? She kissed u. What about her mom?_

Veronica gets that message as soon as she gets to her first period class, which she shares with Betty. She sits next, saying a quick hi. She then texts Kevin back real quick saying,

 _Yeah. She did. We talked bout her mother, we r gonna keep this private u r the only one who knows. I'm going 2 tell her that u know now. I know it's fast but I can't lose her Kev._

She turns to face Betty and smiles so bright, Betty returns the smile. "Hey, Ronnie, how was homeroom?" she asks, as she had her own homeroom conversation.

* * *

In Betty's homeroom she was thinking about last night and the time that she spent with Veronica. She was so happy that she finally got Veronica to open up just a little bit about who she really is. She's so deep in thought that she doesn't notice the person sitting next to her until they tap her on the hand she has resting on her desk.

She looks up and sees that it's Jughead Jones, she hasn't spoken to him in couple of weeks, so she says, "Hey, what's up Jughead?"

He just looks at her for a moment as he takes a seat. "I saw you and Veronica last night at Pop's." He says after a moment, and he can see her face pale a little. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone what I saw." He assures her.

Betty looks a little skeptical but she believes him. "So, why are you telling me if you aren't going to say anything to anyone else, Jug?" she asks.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something private later on, somewhere we won't be overheard. I think you could help me understand somethings about myself that I'm unsure of." he says, he believes that she can be trusted and will somewhat relate to what he's going through.

She sees that whatever it is, is really bothering Jughead and she really does want to help. "Sure, how about we talk at lunch, we can find a quiet place where no else is and we can talk." she suggests, knowing that after school she has cheer practice.

"Yeah, that sounds good, you can even bring Veronica if you want, I'm sure she wouldn't judge me or tell anyone what I have to talk to you about." he says, he believes that if Betty thinks Veronica is trustworthy and believes her to be a good enough person to fall for than he can trust Veronica as well.

"Ok, I'll ask her in first period. This isn't anything bad, is it?" she asks, since he is being so cryptic about what he wants to talk about she doesn't know what to think. "This doesn't have to do with anything illegal?"

"NO!" he says a little too loudly, making people turn to look at them. He faces Betty again after everyone loses interest. "No, nothing illegal. Just something that I think you and her can relate to," he elaborates a little. "I just want a little bit of advice and someone to talk to." He looks a little shy, so she thinks this must be very personal.

"Okay, I'll be there. Meet me in the courtyard and we will find somewhere to talk," she says as the bell rings. They both head to the separate first periods.

Betty walks into her class and sees she beat Veronica here, so she takes a seat in the back. She watches as the other students start to fill the class and smiles when she sees Veronica enter. She notices that Veronica is texting on her phone and wonders who it is, she hears a quick hi from Veronica as she takes her seat and texts the person back.

She sees when Veronica turns and smiles at her and she smiles back. "Hey, Ronnie, how was homeroom?" she asks.

"It was good. Kevin and I sat together and talked a little bit." Veronica replies, getting ready to tell her that Kevin knows about last night. "I told him I had something to tell him but we had to have the conversation in text so that no one could hear what we were talking about."

"Oh, really, and what did you have to tell Kevin that no one else was allowed to hear?" Betty asks, smiling, already guessing what it was.

"About last night," Veronica answers, "I know you don't want your mom to find out. He promised not to say a word to anyone." she looks a little guiltily at the admission. She knows and understands why Betty doesn't want her mother to know. She feels that Alice Cooper would crucify her if she found out she was with her daughter. Hopefully she will be able to change her mother's mind.

"It's okay, Ronnie, he can know. I know he won't say anything. His dad is accepting but he doesn't want his dad to know everything he does. He understands." Betty says to relieve Veronica of the guilt about telling someone without asking her first. "So, I had my own interesting conversation in homeroom today, too." she says, still confused about what happened. They still have a few minutes before the bell rings to start class and the teacher isn't there yet either.

"Really? With who?" Veronica asks.

"I don't think you have officially met, but Jughead Jones. He wants to talk to me about something at lunch, he said he saw us last night at Pop's," she says, looking up to see the look on Veronica's face, who has paled just like Betty did when Jughead told her. "It's okay, he isn't going to say anything. He thinks we would be able to help him with something personal. He said you could come with me when I talk to him at lunch."

Veronica looks relieved that Jughead isn't going to tell anyone, she knows that it would hurt Betty if her mom found out. Her mother would be cool with it, but Betty's. Nope. "Well, I would love to be there but Kevin and I needed to do somethings during lunch." she says, knowing that this is going to get Betty to ask what. She's not going to go into details but just tell Betty that it is a secret for after the dance.

"Really? What?"

"I have a surprised planned for you after the dance tomorrow, he is just going to help me get somethings for it."

"A surprise? For me?" Betty asks smiling, she's surprised that Veronica is already planning surprises for her.

"Yeah, I want to prove to you that I'm not the person I was in New York. I want to prove to you that I meant what I said last night," she whispers, so others won't overhear.

"Awww, that's too sweet," Betty says, she really wishes that they weren't in school right now so that she could kiss Veronica for being so sweet.

Veronica blushes, thinking the same as Betty. "So since we have cheer practice after school, we figured we could get all the stuff during lunch." she says, hoping Betty understands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll talk to Jughead during lunch. I'll ask him if it's okay to share it with you," she says.

"Okay," she replies. "I wish we weren't in school right now." Veronica says what they both are thinking.

"I know, me too," Betty says, just as she finishes the bell rings and the teacher walks in to begin class. They both blush and turn to pay attention to the English lesson. They can't wait til the end of the dance tomorrow. But they still have to get through today. As well as the busiest lunch they have had this week.

 **AN: So what did you think? Leave me a comment and let me know. I'd love to hear from you guys. I have chapter nine written but I need some inspiration for chapter ten. Let me know what you'd like to see happen between our girls.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jughead's Talk & Supply Run

Chapter Nine: Jughead's Talk & The Supply Run?

After first period, Betty and Veronica split apart for second period where Betty went off to math class which she shared with Jughead, and Veronica went to French with Kevin. Betty told Jughead that Veronica was getting things for a surprise for her with Kevin during lunch but that if it was okay with him she would tell Ronnie later. He said he didn't mind and then the bell rang.

Veronica and Kevin talked about where to go to get what she would need to enact her plan before the bell rang. They decided that the best place to get the things she would need would be from the, unfortunately, Mallmart. She hadn't been there yet, but going off the name it was nothing like the shops in New York.

After second period the group of four, plus Archie and Cheryl, had science together. Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Archie sat at one table while Jughead sat behind Betty at another table. Cheryl was sitting with her 'followers' at the table in front of Archie. They were learning about anatomy, they would be dissecting frogs the class after the dance.

As the bell rang to signal lunch, Cheryl says, "Remember ladies, the Vixens, have practice after school today," she then leaves the room with her posse following her.

With that they all head to get their lunches, in the case of Betty, Jughead, and Archie, since Veronica and Kevin have to go to the Mallmart for the surprise. Archie was going to see Ms. Grundy for a music lesson. So that left Betty and Jughead to find a quiet and isolated spot for them to talk.

They end up sitting at the top of the bleachers in a deserted section of the field. They eat silently for a while. After they finished their food, Jughead ask, "So you and the new girl, huh?"

"Yeah, there's just something about her that makes me want to know her." Betty says, she really is kind of glad she can talk to someone about this. "She makes me feel wanted and that I'm enough. She doesn't judge me." she says, thinking back to the tryouts when she clenched her fists so tight her nails broke the skin. Veronica didn't judge her for that, she soothed the cuts, embraced them.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Jughead says, he's kind of nervous to talk about this. He's never said it out loud to anyone. He's not completely sure about it to be honest, he just wants someone to talk to who won't judge him for it. "I'm sure you are wondering what I want to talk to you about. I'm going to try to explain it as well as I can."

"It's okay, Juggie, take your time. I'm not going to judge you. You're not judging me so I have no reason to judge you. You're still the same old Jughead I've known since pre-K." she says, trying to prove to Jughead that she isn't going to judge him no matter what. "Even if you tell me you are a secret merman or...or werewolf or vampire, I won't judge you." she says with a huge smile on her face.

Jughead laughs and smiles at Betty, grateful that she is trying to make this less awkward. "Thanks, but I promise I'm not a merman or werewolf or a vampire, though those last two sound a little bit cool," he says, still laughing. "No, I think… I think I'm an asexual. I mean, I find people attractive, I just have no desire to do anything of a sexual nature." he says, trying to put his feelings into words.

"Ok, that's perfectly fine, Jug," Betty says, "everyone feels things differently. That doesn't make you any less valid as a person."

"Thanks, Betty," Jughead says, "how are you related to your mother exactly?" he asks, making her laugh.

Betty has thought that her whole life, she's always known she was different than most girls. In middle school, she kind of had a brief crush on Cheryl Blossom before she became such a bitch. "Ha, I've been asking myself that for years. I've known for years that I like girls, but I know as soon as my mother finds out, that she is going to have a cow." Betty says, she knows her mother would never approve, it doesn't go with her perfect suburban family.

"Well, it's her loss, Betts. You are the most amazing, open minded, and generous person I have ever met. You Betty Cooper are a good person." Jughead says, making Betty blush.

There is still about 20 minutes left of the lunch hour so they start to talk about how their summers went, what they did and just anything that pops into their heads. This lasts for about 10 minutes before they hear footsteps making their way to them, they turn to see who it is only to cringe as they realize its...

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica and Kevin leave the school to head to the Mallmart to find the necessary items needed for Betty's surprise. They go to the flower shop to order the flowers for tomorrow night. Veronica is going to have to pick them up tomorrow though so it's a quick stop there. From the flower shop they go to the jewelers. Veronica wants to get Betty something special.

When they get to the jewelry store they get a couple of odd looks, they are teenagers, it's odd for them to be buying jewelry from a store like this. But they ignore the looks and walk up to a case holding necklaces. Kevin helps her look through the selection and they both stop on one that looks perfect for Betty, it really sums up how Veronica feels. Veronica turns to one of the employees and says, "Excuse me, I would like to purchase this necklace here, please."

The employee walks over and stands in front of them looking them up and down. The clerk gives them a look but still takes out the necklace and rings it at a register. "This item comes with stone selection and engraving, it will take a day to set the stones and engrave, will that be acceptable?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll come pick it up tomorrow." Veronica answers, the clerk puts a book on the counter with the stones and font selections. She decides on what she wants and tells the clerk.

"Ok, so with the stones selected, the metal type, and the engraving, your total comes to $210.97. How would you like to pay?" he asks, obviously thinking that they can't pay that much.

"Credit please," Veronica says as she hands over her card. She knows her mother is going to yell at her for this but she has the cash from the money her father gave her for her birthday before he was put away. Besides she knows Betty is worth the cost of this necklace.

The clerk takes her card and runs it through. The card is accepted much to the shock of the clerk, then he notices the name on the card - Lodge. "Here you go, Ms. Lodge. We will have this ready for you to pick up by 2pm tomorrow. Please come again." he says hoping that his obvious disbelief before did show.

"I will be here tomorrow, and next time someone comes in, no matter how old they look, don't judge them." Veronica says to the shock of the clerk and Kevin, who hadn't noticed the clerks reaction, "It's not nice to assume younger people can't afford to pay for extravagant things."

The clerk looks away guiltily. When he faces back, he apologizes to them. Veronica and Kevin then leave to get some food before heading back to school. While they are waiting for their food they talk a little more about the plan.

"So, when is all this going to take place?" Kevin asks, they are waiting at the take out counter in Pop's.

"Straight after the dance." Veronica replies, "I wanna ask her to come back to my apartment after the dance. I figure we can talk some more about how to go about hiding our relationship from her mom. I know mine won't have an issue with it, she'll be glad that I'm not sleeping around with random girls."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. At least you have one parent on your side," Kevin replies.

"So, what is the deal with Alice Cooper?" Veronica asks, she doesn't really know what happened between Polly and Jason, only that Alice freaked out on them and did everything she could to separate them.

"Well, you've heard that Jason and Polly dated, well some things went down and Jason hurt Polly somehow. Emotionally, not physically. Well Betty's parents sent Polly away to a group home for troubled girls." Kevin elaborates a little, he doesn't have the whole story, but then again neither does Betty.

"Wow, she must be a piece of work. Has she always been this way?" Veronica asks.

"No, it really only started to get this bad when Polly and Jason started dating, but she still never would have approved of Betty being gay." Kevin says, he remembers when he first came out. Betty's mom would look at him like he was a completely different person than the day before she found out, that he was a leper. "She's always been judgemental, but it got worse when they started dating. There's been a feud between the Coopers and the Blossoms for as long as this town has been here."

"Wow," Veronica says, she knows that all their parents went to school together and she knows that Betty's mom hates her mom for some reason she wonders what happened between them. Their food is delivered before she can ask if Kevin knows if anything happened between her mom and Alice. They quickly eat and then head back to school.

They walk into the building just as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. They have five minutes to get to class, so they head to their lockers and then to health. Veronica won't see Betty again until gym, so she won't learn about what Jughead wanted to talk about and the unknown visitor until later after cheer practice.


End file.
